


Mabari Have Game

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Cullen and Lavellan learn some surprising news about their mabari, Colonel.





	Mabari Have Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telophase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/gifts).



> You can go [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/156953211966/dragon-age-inquisition-characters) if you want to learn about my custom F!Inquisitor, Maelel.

The entire week involved Cullen bringing up random discussions that led to Maelel unable to figure out just what her husband was trying to get at. He brought baby nugs, fennecs, and even baby vegetables into conversations multiple times. Whenever Maelel would press for an explanation, Cullen would become flustered and move on to another subject.

It all came to light a week later when Maelel stumbled upon their mabari Colonel. He lay curled up next to a heavily pregnant female mabari just outside their small Fereldan home. 

She laughed. The sound got Cullen's attention and he soon joined Maelel to see what all the fuss was about.

“Cullen, it looks like Colonel is going a father,” Maelel said, the corner of her mouth turning upwards. When Cullen failed to respond, Maelel persisted. “I think it's adorable.”

He sighed. “Adorable yes, but I can’t believe Colonel beat me to it?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, vhenan.”

“I…” Cullen looked away, nervously rubbing at the back of his head. “I have been attempting to bring up the idea of us having a… child; albeit poorly might I admit.”

Now Cullen’s curious behavior and comments in the past week finally made sense. Maelel’s eyes widened, followed by a surprised smile. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. Shall we get started?” she asked playfully.

Colonel’s loud, firm bark that followed cemented the idea.


End file.
